noyade puis embrassade
by xarinam
Summary: Wilson se fait kidnapper par un malade. Et après être de retour à l'hopital, House reste avec lui et s'interroge sur le fait que son ami voulait lui parler avant sa disparition mais ne lui avait rien dit...


Wilson reprit sa respiration avec du mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de tousser... Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait finit comme ça mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr... Personne ne s'inquiétera pour lui... Sam était parti encore une fois... Gregory... Lui... Lui s'était mis en couple avec Cuddy et l'oubliait complètement... Il ne lui envoyait pas un seul message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien... Il l'avait fait attendre plusieurs heures sur le pas de la porte... Pendant toutes ces heures il s'inquiétait pour son ami mais House lui s'en moquait... Il avait même été obligé de passer par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien... Et Cuddy... Ben elle était occupé avec House et sa fille... Personne ne s'inquiéterait de son absence... D'ailleur il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici... En attendant que son géolier décide de le refaire plonger dans le baque d'eau.

Quelques temps plus tôt il sortait de son appart attristé... Sam venait de le quitter car soit disant il était execrable depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle liaison de son ami... Qu'importe... Il savait que sa ne durerait jamais avec Sam... Donc il s'apprêtait a prendre sa voiture pour aller travailler mais quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. Il le salua avec un grand sourire normalement Wilson n'aurait pas fait attention et serait monté dans sa voiture mais étrangement cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble car justement il y habitait mais il avait perdu ses clés. Wilson n'hésita pas une seconde ou ouvrit la porte mais l'autre homme l'avait poussé à l'intérieur et l'avait frapper sur sa tête assez fort pour l'assomer.

Ce qui le fit sortir des ténèbres fût de l'eau. L'eau c'était engouffré dans ses vêtements, partout. Wilson aurait voulu hurler pour appeler à l'aide mais l'eau s'engouffra et il commença a s'étouffer. Il paniquait et ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il essayait de se débattre mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'eau. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit des cordes le soulever de l'eau. Il avait été tellement paniqué qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été attaché... Enfin il faudrait plutôt dire saucissonné, il ne pouvait pas bouger un centimètre de son corps... Donc les cordes le soulevèrent et il se retrouva la tête en bas, pendu par les pieds, les yeux bandés... Il appelait à l'aide, il suppliait son géolier mais personne ne lui répondait... Et la torture continua en le replongeant dans l'eau...

House était arrivé à l'heure à l'hopital... Il commençait a regréter cette relation... Cuddy l'avait obligé a arriver à l'heure... Et ce n'était pas le pire... Elle l'obligeait a garder sa fille et de passer du temps avec elle et sa gamine! Bon sang il voulait passer les soirs avec Cuddy pour qu'ils fassent l'amour et non regarder un film débile avec les deux... Il s'apprétait a rentrer dans le bureau de Wilson peut être que lui aurait une idée pour l'aider...

House : Hey Wil... Wilson? T'es là?

Il regarda partout même derrière le bureau mais il n'y avait personne... Il retourna à son bureau où ses canetons attendaient qu'il arrive (c'est vrai qu'il était arrivé à l'heure mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il allait travailler à l'heure).

House : Quelqu'un a vu Wilson dans son bureau?

13 : Non il n'est pas encore arrivé.

House : C'est une blague il est plus de 11heure. Bon Foreman, Numéro 13 allé voir à son appartement.

Foreman : Non nous avons un patient et ce n'est pas le docteur James Wilson.

House : Chase accompagné Numéro 13 sinon vous allez faire toutes mes heures de consultations!

Les deux se levèrent et prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'hopital pour se diriger à l'appartement de Wilson.

Pendant ce temps, House avait commencé a se mettre a travailler sur le nouveau cas sans vraiment s'inquiéter pour Wilson. Il imaginait qu'il était simplement entrain de coucher avec Sam et qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure ou qu'il s'était réveillé en retard et qu'il devait se préparer et il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'on le torturait.

Dans la rue, quand Chase et Numéro 13 arrivèrent ils constatèrent que la voiture du chef d'oncologie était toujours garé devant.

13 : C'est étonnant venant de Wilson d'être en retard et de ne prévenir personne.

Chase : Il a du prévenir Cuddy et House a oublier de lui demander...

Ils demandèrent à quelqu'un d'ouvrir la porte de l'imeuble pour eux et ils frappèrent à la porte de Wilson... Aucune réponse... Ils recommencèrent... Toujours rien... Peut être qu'House avait raison...

13 : Surveille que personne arrive.

Chase se plaça pour pouvoir la cacher le plus possible pendant qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte comme Foreman lui avait appris. Au bout de quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ils ne le trouvèrent nul part... C'était vraiment étrange... Chase finit par appeler House pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé mais qu'il y avait bien sa voiture.

Le géolier de Wilson avait continuer comme ça pendant un long moment, Wilson avait de plus en plus de mal a reprendre son souffle et dès qu'il pouvait il suppliait son géolier d'arrêter... Et étrangement cette fois ci, il le laissa hors de l'eau et même si la posture était désagréable... Enfin plutôt même si position lui faisait vraiment mal, il s'en contenta tant qu'il n'avait plus la tête dans l'eau. Il s'entit même des mains l'éloigner de l'eau. Il pensa tout de suite que c'était des policiers et qu'ils l'avaient trouvé mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas... C'était juste son géolier qui voulait récupéré quelques choses sur lui. Il lui coupa quelques mèches de cheveux et le remit au dessus de l'eau avant de le refaire plonger dedans. Wilson n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait cela mais le plus important il avait perdu le dernier espoir qu'il avait...

Cela faisait plus de deux jours que Wilson avait disparu... Tous les gens qui le connaissaient à l'hopital (c'est à dire tout le monde même tous les patients) s'inquiétaient pour lui. Les patients eux s'inquiétaient de moins en moins car les autres médecins leurs affirmaient qu'il avait du partir pour quelques temps... Ensuite il y avait les autres médecins qui s'inquiétaient un peu plus mais qui se disaient qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait du se séparer de Sam ou qu'il avait un problème de famille. Puis il y avait Cuddy et l'équipe d'House qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup plus car eux savaient qu'il avait disparu de la circulation et pour finir le pire House : lui ne savait plus quoi penser il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait autant... Certes il avait tout fait pour l'éviter dernièrement mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait disparu il s'inquiétait... Et si il était partit? Et si c'était à cause de lui?...Non... Si il était parti il aurait prévenu quelqu'un... Et il aurait surtout pris sa voiture. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver? Il soupira encore et s'allongea confortablement dans sur le lit au milieu des comateux. C'était le dernier endroit où il pouvait être en sécurité de Cuddynator... Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la disparition de Wilson, elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller pour essayer de le réconforter, pour qu'ils parlent ensemble, alors que lui tous ce qu'il voulait faire c'était l'éviter et essayé de trouver une solution pour retrouver Jimmy... Mais malheureusement cette paix fut de courte durée car Taub entra dans la chambre.

Taub: Docteur Cuddy veut vous voir.

House : C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici.

Taub : Vous devez vraiment venir, il y a des policiers dans son bureau c'est pour parler de la disparition de Dr Wilson.

Le plus vieux soupira et se leva en prenant sa canne et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy où deux policiers se tenaient bien droit... Il détestait les policiers mais bon pour une fois il ne dira rien...

Policier 1 : Bonjour le Docteur Cuddy nous a appelé pour nous prévenir la disparition du Dr Wilson. Pouriez nous dire la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu?

House : Il y a trois jours, le soir juste après qu'il ai finit son travail.

Policier2: Est-ce que son attitude était étrange?

House : Non...

Policier1: Vous a-t-il dit quelques choses de particulier?

House : Euh... Non... Enfin il avait voulu me parler de quelques choses mais pour finir il ne me l'a pas dit...

Policier2 : Vous n'avez pas aucune idée?

House : Non...

Policier1 : Bien merci d'avoir répondu aux questions, si vous avez de nouvelles informations appelez nous.

Et ils partirent. Et Cuddy le regarda en colère.

Cuddy: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que James avait essayé de te parler?

House : Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important...

Cuddy: Et pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit à la fin?

House : Je lui ai dit qu'il se dépèche j'étais pressé car je comptais coucher avec toi. Et à la fin il m'a dit d'oublier.

Cuddy : Sa aurait surement pu expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas là aujourd'hui!

House : Comment je pouvais deviné qu'il allait disparaitre?

Quelqu'un entra pendant leur dispute.

? : Docteur Cuddy veuillez m'excusez mais on nous a posé ce courrier...

Elle lui tendit une énorme enveloppe et repartit. Cuddy toujours en colère ouvrit la lettre rapidement et recula surprise quand elle remarqua que des mèches de cheveux étaient tombés. House fronça les sourcils... Cette couleur de cheveux lui disait quelques choses... Non... Cela est impossible ça ne peut pas être ceux de...

Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri qu'avait laissé échapé Cuddy. Il la regarda un peu énervé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de crier comme ça? Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une photo dans ses mains. Il soupira, s'approcha de Cuddy et attrapa la photo de ses mains mais lui au contraire de Cuddy il n'allait pas crier, mais il avait faillit lacher la photo... C'était Wilson il était pendu par les pieds et attacher de façon qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se trouvait au dessus d'un bassin et cela se voyait à cause de ses vêtements qu'il avait finit de nombreuse fois dans l'eau... Qui pouvait faire cela? Son coeur se serra en imaginant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Wilson... Et même si Cuddy pleurait à ses côtés, il n'avait qu'une envie retrouver son ami et le réconforter et il ne s'interessait même pas à sa petite amie.

Wilson ne savait plus vraiment où il était... Il n'arrivait plus a comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui il était juste frigorifié... Il n'avait qu'une envie qu'on arrête de le plonger dans cet eau...

Soudain il entendit une voix... Il n'y croyait plus! Cela faisait tellement longtemps... Certes il aurait préféré que sa soit la voix de quelqu'un auquel il tenait mais ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

? : Comment allez vous?

Wilson : S'il vous plaît arrêtez...

Il fût choquer de sa propre voix. Il était enroué et sa voix était vraiment grave...

? : Pourquoi? Je vous avais bien demandé de sauver mon enfant vous ne l'avez pas fait!

Wilson : Que... Quoi?

? : Vous savez ce qui est le pire Docteur Wilson? De voir son fils mourir lentement... Il était comme vous, de nombreuse fois il tremblait de froid et il me suppliait de l'aider. Mais vous vous n'avez rien fait! Pourquoi je vous aiderais alors?

Wilson : Je ne vous comprends pas...

? : Comment avez vous pu oublier mon fils!

Avant que l'oncologue puisse répondre le géolier le refit tomber dans l'eau puis le refit sortir.

? : Mais c'est vrai vu le nombre d'enfant que vous laissez mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances cela ne doit rien vous faire! Vous ne devez même pas connaître leur nom!

Wilson : Non c'est faux! Je m'inquiète pour ...!

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car l'inconnu avait recommencé et étant donné qu'il était entrai de parler quand cela c'est produit, il s'étouffa avec l'eau et toussa pour essayer de faire sortir l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

? : Alors je t'explique je ne veux pas entendre vos mensonges! J'ai toujours punis mon fils quand il me mentait et sa sera pareil pour vous! Est-ce que j'ai été clair?

Wilson : oui...

? : Avez vous quelqu'un a qui vous tenez?

Wilson : Pourquoi vous...!

Cette fois ci il s'y attendait un peu plus donc quand le géolier le refit tomber il referma le plus vite possible sa bouche, mais il en avait quand même avalé et quand sa tête ressortit il toussa.

? : Je pose les questions vous répondez!

Wilson : Un ami... Gregory House...

? : Je suis sûr que sa doit être une amitié à sens unique! Qui pourait être ami avec un meurtrier?

Et pour la première fois, Wilson remercia qu'il avait un bandeau sur ses yeux car comme ça il ne le voyait pas pleurer... C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier mais c'est vrai qu'il avait souvent douter sur leur amitié...

? : Et ben je le préviendrai que vous allez mourir.

Wilson : Quoi?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se taise... A chaque fois les phrases de son interloccuteur le choque et il finit par lacher une réponse qui ne lui convient pas et il finit dans l'eau.

? : Le plus dur ce n'est pas de savoir qu'on va mourir c'est de savoir que les autres vont s'inquiétez pour nous et c'est pour cela que je vais prévenir cet "ami".

Wilson voulait lui demander pourquoi il allait le tuer, si il n'y avait pas d'autre solution mais il n'osait plus dire un seul mot.

Encore une journée c'était écoulé et cette fois ci, c'était House qui avait reçu un message. C'était juste marqué "Il va mourir". Il savait de qui la lettre parlait et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus... Il soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus... Rien ne se passait comme il le voudrait... Son ami s'était fait kidnappé et il allait surement mourir... Et Cuddy avait décidé de se séparer un temps parce qu'elle était trop triste pour Wilson mais il était sûr que c'était pour une autre raison... Il ne savait plus quoi faire... Il ne pouvait en aucun cas aider Wilson... Et plus le temps passait plus il s'inquiétait... Il se demandait si à l'instant où il pensait à Wilson ce dernier était encore en vie ou non...

Il attrapa son sac ainsi que son casque et il commença a boiter jusqu'à la sortie pour rentrer chez lui même si il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas a dormir... Mais Chase lui courra après pour l'empêcher de partir.

Chase : House! Ils l'ont trouvé!

House : Quoi?

Il pensa qu'il parlait surement de leur dernier cas... Il avait été tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas suivit leur cas...

Chase : Wilson! Ils ont retrouvé le malade qui l'avait kidnappé! A ce que j'ai compris ils étaient dans une piscine abandonné.

House : Il est dans quel état?

Chase : On ne s'est pas trop encore... On sait qu'il est vivant mais c'est tout. Mais ils vont l'emmener ici.

House refit demi-tour et resta au niveau des urgences attendant l'arrivé de son ami. Et ils ne tardèrent pas, l'ambulance arriva quinze minutes après. Malheureusement Cuddy vient se blotir dans ses bras ce qui l'empecha de le suivre et cela l'énerva plus que tout car il n'avait pas réussi a voir dans quel état était son ami.

House : Bon maintenant tu me laches! Mon ami est dans un sale état et je veux le voir!

Il la poussa et se dirigea vers la chambre où James venait d'être placé. Son coeur se serra quand il le vit... Wilson avait les cheveux un peu plus court mais ce qui le choquait le plus c'était ce teint blafard et ses paumettes saillantes... Son kidnapeur n'avait pas du lui permettre de manger pendant ses trois jours... Il s'assit dans la chaise à côté de lui et vit qu'il tremblait de froid. Il attrapa sa main et fût stupéfait de la froideur de ses mains... Cela l'inquiétait même... Sans s'en rendre compte il carressa ses cheveux et il ne remarqua pas non plus Cuddy qui s'apprêtait a rentrer qui vit ce geste doux qu'avait son petit ami envers son ami et surtout le regard qu'il avait en regardant Wilson. Elle soupira intérieurement... Elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance et repartit décidant les laisser seuls.

Plus d'une heure après, Wilson finit enfin par se reveiller. Maintenant il était vraiment fievreux... Mais la première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant c'était tousser en essayant d'éjecter l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons mais il n'en avait pas tout ce qu'il réussi a faire c'était de se blesser la gorge... Il ne comprenait plus rien... Il était sûr que ça faisait plus d'une minute qu'il était dans l'eau et qu'il n'avait pas réussi a retenir sa respiration plus longtemps et qu'il avait avalé toute l'eau et qu'il s'était étouffé avant de mourir... Non... Il s'était juste évanouï mais il était sûr qu'il allait mourir... Il remarqua soudain que quelqu'un lui carressait son dos pour essayer de calmer ses toussements et il entendit une voix qui lui répétait "doucement tout vas bien" et même si il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis longtemps il l'avait reconnu. C'était celle de House... Mais ... Que faisait-il là? Il devrait être avec Cuddy. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là car son ami approchait un verre d'eau à sa bouche. Il avala avec un peu de mal... Il eût un léger haut le coeur mais il but juste assez pour avoir moin mal à la gorge puis il fit non de la tête et House reposa le verre sur la table de chevet. Puis ce dernier s'assit en face de lui.

House : As tu mal quelque part?

Wilson : House...

House : Oui c'est moi mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu.

Le plus jeune se moquait de savoi pourquoi son ami était avec lui mais il avait eût trop peur donc il se blotit contre lui et le tint fort.

Wilson : J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Que j'allais plus te voir...

House : Chut calme toi...

Même si il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de geste, il le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le réconforter en continuant a carresser son dos.

House : Dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Wilson : Il... Il m'a assomé quand j'étais dans mon imeuble... Et il... il n'arrêtait pas de me faire tomber dans l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes...

House : C'est bien Jimmy... Tout va bien maintenant...

Le plus vieux remit une couverture sur ses épaules car il sentait qu'il tremblait encore de froid. Malheureusement il aurait voulu rester encore seul avec lui pendant un moment mais les policiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

Policier1: Nous aimerions parler au Docteur James Wilson.

House se leva et s'apprêta a partir mais le plus jeune lui attrapa le bras et avec son regard de "chien battu" il comprit qu'il le suppliait de rester donc il prit place dans le fauteuil où il avait dormit la veille et il observa son ami pendant que les policiers lui posèrent des questions.

Policier1: Connaissiez vous votre kidnapeur?

Wilson : Sa tête m'était famillière... Je pense que j'ai du avoir... Son fils... Comme patient... Il... Il avait dit que je l'avais tué...

Un léger grognement venant d'House le rassura... Cela prouvait que ce n'était que des conneries et qu'il le savait.

Policier2: Nous avons retrouvé son corps et d'après la video qu'il avait fait...

Wilson : Attendez il est mort?

House : Quel video?

Policier2: Oui nous pensons qu'il c'est suicidé après vous avoir lacher pour la dernière fois. Et oui il a filmé avec un camescope les trois jours où vous êtes resté dans cet endroit. Et d'après cela nous avons pu voir qu'il s'appelait Tom Jonson et nous avons vérifier vos registre et son fils a bien été l'un de vos patients mais il est mort il y a plusieurs mois. Merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre a nos questions nous allons vous laisser vous reposer.

Et ils repartirent.

House : Tant mieu...

Wilson : House...

House : Non n'est pas pitié pour ce salop! Il voulait te tuer! Et puis si il ne s'était pas suicidé je l'aurais tué.

Wilson : Hou...

House : Je ne rigole pas Jimmy! Le seul qui a le droit de te torturer c'est moi!

Le plus jeune ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, il savait que c'était juste une blague mais cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il comptait autant pour House. Pendant une heure ils continuèrent a parler ensemble pour essayer d'oublier ce qui c'était passé. Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était qu'House passait son temps a vérifier son état, a s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que la fièvre n'avait pas augmenté et étrangement le plus jeune aimait ça. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais certes Samantha s'occupait de lui mais ce n'était pas pareil. Samantha, elle s'occupait de tout le monde mais House lui ne s'occupait que de lui. Et puis au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion, ils finirent par s'endormir mais malheureusement pour eux ce repos fut de courte durée car l'oncologue se mit a gémir et a gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en ayant du mal a respirer. L'accélération des Bip sonore de la machine qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque réveilla House et fit arriver plusieurs infirmières mais il s'en moquait d'elle, il mit tout de suite un masque sur le visage de Wilson pour l'aider a respirer et secoua son épaule pour le réveiller et quand l'une des infirmières s'approchait de son ami, il leur grogna dessus. Il fallut quelques minutes à James pour se reveiller et dès que son regard chocolat croisa celui de Greg, il se calma imédiatement. Bien que House soit rassuré il n'en montra aucun signe devant les infirmières mais dès qu'elles étaient loin son regard changea légèrement. Ceux qui le connaissait de loin n'aurait rien remarqué mais Wilson, si et à son habitude il reprit son rôle de le rassurer.

Wilson : Je vais bien... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard.

House : Bébé Jimmy a besoin d'un doudou ou d'une veilleuse?

Wilson : Très drole...

Et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils rigolèrent comme ils le faisaient seulement quand ils étaient avec l'autre. Plusieurs heures plus tards, Cuddy s'approchait de la chambre et fut étonné de voir son petit ami aussi heureux, même avec elle, il n'était pas aussi heureux. Elle rentra parla un peu avec Wilson pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et regarda Houlson avec son regard de grand méchant loup.

Cuddy : House, vous avez un patient!

House : Envoyez le dossier à mes sous fifres.

Cuddy : House je comprends que l'état de Wilson vous inquiète mais vous devez travailler c'est pourquoi vous êtes payé.

Wilson Elle a raison Greg...

Ce dernier grogna légèrement, se leva et sortit suivi de près par Cuddy.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?

House : Quoi?

Cuddy : Il était dans un état lamentable avant que vous passiez la soirée ensemble et là...

House : Tu deviens parano

Cuddy : Et il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait te dire avant qu'il se fasse kidnapper?

House : Non sa devait pas être important.

Cudddy : Tu m'énerves Greg! J'ai beau tout faire pour te rendre heureux mais...

House : Mais tu deviens jalouse!

Cuddy : Non je le suis pas! Maintenant au travail!

Et elle partit tout en colère. Lui rigola légèrement et partit voir ses canetons, il demanda le dossier, donna ses ordres et repartit dans la chambre de Wilson.

Wilson : Qu'est ce que tu fais?

House : Je bosse. Toi tu te repose.

Il reprit son siège et commença a travailler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui raconter sa découverte sur Cuddy.

House : Au fait Cuddy est jalouse de toi.

Wilson : De moi? Mais pourquoi?

House : Quatre mots : Tu Me Fais Rire.

Wilson : Je suis sûr qu'elle te fais aussi rire.

House : Oui mais pas autant qu'avec toi.

A ces mots, le brun sourit et regarda son ami mais il perdit vite son sourire quand House lui posa une question.

House : Que voulais-tu me dire avant que tu te fasses capturer?

Wilson : Ah... Sam est partit à nouveau... Et en partant elle avait di quelque chose qui était vrai... Mais sa n'a plus d'importance...

House : Dit.

Wilson : Non House je dirais rien.

House ; Très bien tout l'hopital sera que tu as fait pipi au lit.

Wilson : C'était de ta faute!

House : Et alors?

Wilson : Bien... Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait pas me partager avec toi...

House : Quoi?

Wilson : Elle pense que je t'aime...

House : Et elle avait raison?

Wilson : Arrête Greg... Tu as Cuddy et moi...

House : Toi tu n'as personne.

Wilson : Si ton amitié.

House : Et sa te suffit?

Wilson : Oui...

House : Ben pas moi.

Il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa. Le baiser n'était pas vraiment dou mais Wilson savait que la douceur n'était pas une des spécialité de Gregory House. Même si le brun aimait cette sensation il recula et repoussa son ami...

Wilson : Non tu as Cuddy.

House : Si c'est pour me payer une crise de jalousie tous les jours non merci.

Wilson : Mais...

House : Pas de mais. Arrête de discuter on pensera aux problèmes plus tards.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


End file.
